The Child of Balance
by Apeni
Summary: When a goddess blesses "her" child mistakenly, it ends up with amazing hybrid power. Follow the story of this remarkable demigod as she sets out to unravel a mystery about the gods. With the help of some friends, will she be able to fix what was broken?
1. Revenge

**Hey everyone! This is Apeni here with my first story. By the way, Nrissa is pronounced without the N, so [RISS-AH].So in this story, the main character already knows she's demigod, knows about Camp Half-Blood and can use her powers in the mortal world. So as a challenge to you, see if you can figure out her godly parent,(which she knows). I don't have much of a disclaimer since most of this chapter is mine, but I don't own PJO and I definitely don't own Aphrodite. Enjoy!**

**P.S. My mind is very jumbled and distracted, so there might be some moments with a random piece of info, in the story or A/N. Please don't question my sanity, it left many years ago.**

* * *

Nrissa grabbed her lunch off the counter, then scanned the cafeteria for somewhere to sit. Mac, the super popular StuCo president, tapped her.

"Hey, do you want to sit with us?"

Nrissa didn't even waste a moment to think.

...

"Definitely not."

Nrissa walked away. After a few steps, she turned around and looked back. Mac was frozen there with a look of shock. Nrissa smiled to herself. She never liked popular people. For some reason she was attracted to the people who had no friends and that sat by themselves. They turned out to be more fun. She spotted a boy with dark brown hair sitting alone. He seemed to be concentrating on his lunch. She sat down next to him. He looked up and looked at her. Then she realized why this table was empty. This was Connor Fang, one of the least popular boys at school. He was short, with light tan skin. His hair was curled up at the front with little spikes. His face was covered with a thin line of freckles and his eyes were a warm was wearing a gray Quicksilver t-shirt. Most people ignored him and he ignored them in return. This was the first time Nrissa looked at him closely. He reminded her of a boy she used to like, a certain Di Angelo...**. **_Stop, she told herself. Don't think about that. _Just then Mac walked by their table. Not noticing Nrissa, she threw a muffin wrapper at Connor's head.

"Oops" she giggled,"I thought you were the trashcan."

As she walked away, a growl rose in Nrissa's throat.

"Somebody needs to teach her a lesson."

Connor just sighed and pulled the wrapper out of his hair. It seemed like he was used to this.

"Not likely"

Nrissa looked around the café. The lunch lady had gone in the kitchen to refill the chocolate pudding. Nrissa had an brilliant idea.

"What if her shirt was brown instead of bright yellow? Then it wouldn't match her outfit and she'd be embarrassed."

Connor looked at her strangely. Nrissa thought that sentence made her sound like a possessed Aphrodite girl.

"Won't happen," he said,"Her clothes are picked out by a retired Hollywood stylist each day."

Now it was Nrissa's turn to look at Connor. She just shook her head then looked at Mac. Using her powers, she looked at Mac's aura and shuddered. _This girl has done some pretty bad things in her life_, she thought. The scale was totally imbalanced and her bad meter was pretty high. This was going to be super easy. Nrissa focused on channeling some of the bad aura. Using the short burst of energy she got, she caused Mac to turn around and the lunch lady to trip. The pudding bowl went flying; landing with a splat. Mac was covered head to toe in chocolate pudding. She pushed the goop off her face, but her shirt was already stained. The whole cafe was in hysterics. Nrissa did a quick aura check. The scale was slight closer to balance. With a sigh, she leaned back and closed her eyes. Connor was still looking at Mac with wide eyes.

"Stop staring. It's rude" Nrissa scolded, stifling a laugh.

Connor immediately turned towards Nrissa. He scrunched his face at her.

"You are a strange girl."

Nrissa shrugged her shoulders.

"I get that a lot. Besides you aren't any better, Mr I forgot my notes in class."

Connor blushed, remembering the time he had forgotten his notes and Nrissa had returned it to him the next day.**(A/N True story)**  
Nrissa looked at Connor. He was an interesting boy. Not many people got to know him so all that was just bottled inside. Connor caught her staring and went back to scowling. Nrissa bent down over her lunch._Mortals, who needs them_, she snorted in her mind.

At school the whole day, everyone was talking about Mac and the pudding. Mac couldn't even take revenge because no planned it. At least that's what everyone thought. _Mwahahahaha!_

**So, how'd you like it? Hey readers, I have another question for you. Should Connor be a demigod or should he be a random mortal who doesn't show up again. After 9/25 I will have a poll. BTW Connor Fang is a real person whom another real person has a crush on.**

**Nrissa: Crush? No, more like obsession.**

**Apeni: No it's not.**

**Nrissa: You have one class with him, he talks to you for maximum 10 seconds, he sits behind you and yet you have a perfect image of him. That's creeperish to me.**

**Apeni: Oh shush.(blushing)**

**Anyway, I'm weird like that. Also I won't be updating until I get a review. Not because I'm evil, but because I want to know someone is reading this. (Also I have that Connor issue mentioned above.) Here use this:**

Likes:

Critiques:

*Connor: Mortal/Demigod

Nrissa's parent:

*Will you keep reading: Yes/No

*_Mandatory_

**Well that's it for now. Salut!**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Hey! So this is the 2nd chapter. This doesn't really have much action. So Background Info. After Nrissa was given to her Dad, he immediately got married to a mortal woman. Nrissa always thought that they were a normal family. Later, the two mortals had a child and Nrissa beleived they were full sisters. She found out that she was a demigod on her 13th B-day. Well, enjoy.**

Nrissa pulled her key out of her backpack. She swung the door open to see her dad laying on the couch. He was wearing a loose white T-shirt and Capri's. The T.V was blaring SVU and he had a bowl of chocolate ice-cream. Nrissa sighed when she saw her dad's briefcase tossed to the side of the couch.

"Dad, seriously? Haven't you ever heard of organizing?"

Nrissa dad turned around and chuckled. He had to be one of the world's most laid back lawyers. He was always trying to not be the stereotypical lawyer with his suit and breifcase and frown. Still, that didn't mean he could trash the house.

"Come on Sweetie. My office is always organized. It wouldn't do to have the defendant's claim mixed with the grocery lists."

Nrissa shook her head. She climbed the stairs to her room and dropped her backpack. After changing into a t-shirt and skirt, she bounded down the stairs.

" Where's Corinth" she asked.

" Don't you remember? Today's her first lesson at Aspire. Mom and her left ten minutes ago"  
Corinth was Nrissa's younger sister. Although, everyone agreed that Corinth should have been a boy. She hated dresses, always hung out with guys and loved sports. In fact, she was taking gymnastics and swimming lessons at Aspire. She was also into crazy ideas. When it was time to decorate their walls, she didn't pick up a paintbrush like Nrissa. No, she opened the paint cans, dipped her hands and feet in, then kicked and punched the walls. Now if she wasn't 100% mortal, Nrissa would have thought she was a daughter of Ares.

Suddenly Nrissa's Dad jumped up like he had forgotten something. he turned around to face his daughter.

"Hey Sweetie"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Um... I need to tell you something about Mom."

" Why?"

" No..your real mom."

Nrissa sighed. She couldn't believe that for 12 years she had believed her family was normal. She thought she had a normal mom, normal dad and normal sister. But on her 13th b-day she found out that her mom was a step mom, her sister was a stepsister and her mom was a Greek goddess. She felt angry at first. But over time she accepted it. She still called Carrie "mom", but she still wanted to meet her mother.

"What's wrong? Does she need me to go to Camp? Do I finally get to go on a Quest?"

Nrissa's dad shook his head.

"She wants to tell you something about your birth."

**Hey everyone! Did you like the new chapter? I know what I said before, but I just had to post today. So today, I walked into my science class feeling depressed cause I am a friendless loser. Everyone at my table was absent today, again leaving me feeling alone. Suddenly, when we worked on our electron configurations, Connor walked up to my table and sat down. My inner Aphrodite was squealing. I was extremely happy. He and Jeffrey made me laugh the whole period. I walked out feeling elated. Well, I was so happy, I uploaded chapter 2. Well, please vote in the polls! I want to know if you are actually reading this!**

**Salut!**

**-Apeni**


	3. 13 years ago

**Hey everyone. This chapter is dedicated to onhiatusbutfeelfreetofavorit e for being the first one to review. Yay! Okay so last chapter may have confused people so this is a flashback. This is also the last chapter to guess Nrissa's mom. Next chapter her mom will be revealed.**

Nrissa's dad rummaged in his briefcase. Instead of pulling out his favorite pen, his hands grasped his first picture of Nrissa. She was being held in the hands of her real mother for the last time. He remembered the day when he found out about Nrissa.

* * *

_The doorbell rang on a sunny saturday morning. I got up to answer it._

_"Hey! What are you doing here?"_

_A woman was standing at the door. Her hair was in a bun and big, black glasses stood out on her face._

_" I need to tell you something."_

_" Sure. Come on in. What are best friends for?"_

_The woman walked in and the we sat down. She turned towards me with a serious expression on her face._

_" I'm expecting your child."_

_I looked at her with an expression of shock. Then I laughed._

_"Ha ha very funny. Seriously don't do that. It's not a very nice joke."_

_She pursed her lips._

_"It's true"_

_This time I studied her carefully. Her face betrayed no sign of amusement._

_" How..how? We haven't ever done anything. In fact, we aren't even dating!"_

_It was true. I met her at law school and we just hung out on weekends. How could this have happened?_

_" I think you made a mistake. "_

_Now she took a deep breath._

_" I have to tell you something else. You know about the greek gods?"_

_" Yeah"_

_I wasn't really sure where all this was going or how it had to do with what we were talking about._

_"Well, they're true. I'm not a mortal. I'm a minor goddess on Olympus."_

_This was my second shock. You would think that I would be sceptical, but for some reason I believed her. She had this glow of power around her and everything she did was perfect. She cringed at lightning and water. I also who she was. The way she seemed to be at home in the court. How she always resolved conflicts. Even the uncanny way she always got the last laugh. So I just replied,_

_" How does this affect me?"_

_She looked at me, relieved that I believed her._

_" Sometimes goddesses don't have physical children. Like Athena, I have brain children. When I think about a man I like, a child just appears. I'm sorry I imposed this on you, but I am forbidden to keep any of my demigod children. Please forgive me."_

_After hearing that, I wanted to bawl. A greek goddesses had taken a shine to me? An ordinary lawyer in law school. Score! But I kept my composure._

_" Now what. It's against my religion to have a child before marriage. I know we haven't "done anything", but you can't really explain that. Plus, my parents have arranged for me to marry a girl."_

_She thought about it for a second_

_" I know! You bring the girl here, to me. We'll explain the situation to her. Then you can pass of the child as her's"_

_She looked pained as she said that. It would be painful passing of your child as someone else's. But she was right. It would work. I nodded. After that was a blur. Both of them explained to Kerri the situation. It was hard for her to understand, but she readily agreed to keep the child as her own. 3 months later, after we were settled down, a blinding flash occurred in our room. There she was, holding a pink bundle in her arms._

_" Here is our daughter. I mean your daughter." she said, blinking back tears_

_I took out my camera and took a photo. Then she snapped her fingers. The mist would make everyone think that me and Kerri were the actual parents. That was the last time I saw my best friend. That is until Nrissa's 13th B-day, but that's another story._

* * *

The flashback was over. Nrissa's dad sighed. Nrissa's mom was very sweet, although many despised her. They found her cruel and vicious when all she was trying to do was balance the world. It was a hard job and it seemed he was the only one who realized that. He was now glad that he had Nrissa.

**Okay so, what do you think? Corinth is the actual child of Kerri. So I have some more info. Every chapter's PI(personal info) will be about science class because that's where I met Connor. So today I am very happy because I got a 100% on my quiz. Only 3 people got 100%!**

**So in response to the review. I wanted to make Connor the son of Hades. When I saw him, he looked exactly the way I pictured NIco in my head. But I have something else in my mind. **

**Today I also realized that Connor's skin isn't pale. It's more of a pale tan, like an Asian. Which makes sense because he is an Asian. Well, that's it. Please review and flames accepted. Please let them be construstructive and not, THIS STORY IS STUPID, PLEASE DELETE!. Thanks**

**Au revoir,**

**Apeni**


	4. Child of Balance

**Hey everyone. This chapter is for Super Writer Gal for guessing Nrissa's mom. She is... drum roll please... Nemesis! Oh BTW this is in Nrissa's POV. I'll be doing that more often. Sorry if this Nemesis is OOC compared to MoA, but I started this before reading the book.**

* * *

_"She wants to tell you something about your birth."_

Okay, I have to admit, that caught me off guard. What does he mean?

"Huh?"

My Dad smiled a bit. Then he guided me upstairs. In his office there was a large cardboard box. We both sat down and he opened it. Inside there was a giant book, kind of like a fairy tale book. On the cover it said "Hidden Myths". My dad opened it and flipped to the first page.

"The Child of Balance" he read.

" Though many myths are told about the Greek gods and goddesses, few are as rare as this myth. This story starts with the minor goddesses Nemesis and Tyche. In an effort to keep the siblings from eternal war, the great king Zeus forced them to share a chamber for 13 years. As you probably guessed, this did not bode well with them. In order to escape her sister, Nemesis and Tyche visited the mortal world often. As always, the beautiful goddess of revenge met with a mortal and had a demigod child. But while she was out of her chamber to get a cradle to send the child, her sister walked in. Tyche saw the happy little child and mistook her as her own demigod. But for some reason, this child looked different. In order to fix that, Tyche gave the child her blessing. Since Nemesis had already blessed her child, the two collided and created a golden light. At this Nemesis came running back in and began shouting at her sister. The goddess of luck realized her mistake too late. Now the child had the blessing of two opposite forces. They feared what would happen to the child. Nemesis wanted her to stay, so that she could solve the problem, but Zeus ordered her to take the child to Earth. But through this colliding of force, the child was blessed with powers unheard of. "

Underneath the end, in neat handwriting was the note.

" And this child is finding out the truth now."

My dad and I took a deep breath. Suddenly it hit me. I was the child of balance."

I looked at my dad. He was staring openmouthed at the book. Then he turned and looked at me. He smiled.

" I always said you were special."

I smiled. My dad could always make a situation good.

" This explains a lot. Why I'm different from other demigods. Why I don't always look for revenge. Why I can balance out people's lives."

I reached over and picked up the book, I flipped it over many times, as if making sure it was real. Then I faced my dad.

" Did this come in the mail?"

" No. Your mom flashed in here. She also had a message for you."

"What is it?"

" She said you have to go."

I was startled.

" Back to camp? I don't want to go there again. The Titan war was bad enough."

Why did my mom want to send me back there? I was perfectly happy here in Phoenix. My dad spoke again.

" She said she knew you didn't want to. She wouldn't make you against your will, but it's not about you. There is a demigod in your school that needs your help."

My head jerked up. A demigod? But there weren't any satyrs were there?

"What about the satyrs? Shouldn't that be Eric's job?"

Eric was my protector.

"Eric... can't help you this time. And they knew you went here so they thought a satyr wouldn't be needed."

"No! It can't be! Where's Eric? I can't handle myself against a monster, let alone an inexperienced demigod!"

" Please sweetie. This isn't about you. It's someone else safety. What if something happens to them. It will be on your conscience."

He got me at my weak spot. Helping others and my conscience.

" Okay, but I'm coming back right after."

He shook his head.

" No, you need to stay there. I want to make sure you are ready for anything. You have to train first if you want to be in the mortal world. Besides, I think you'll find things a little better now."

I sighed. I wasn't getting out of this was I? Besides you can't argue with a lawyer unless you're one yourself. I had to start packing for Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**So. Did you like it? I hope it was worth the wait. Connor wasn't at school today, so he's not in this chapter:(. So mostly for every review I will upload a chapter. If it s seems too rushed, I will edit.**

**Ciao,**

**Apeni.**


	5. Eric?

**Hey, this chap is for Connor(the real one). Today in science he asked me a question. In simple terms he asked me if a black hole is a violation of The law of Conservation of mass. Is it? I don't know and I need an answer for him so I don't seem like an , I am banning myself from this site starting tomorrow after school because I keep shunning my homework.**

* * *

Eric ran through the grass. It felt good to run free through the wild, nature at it's finest. He bent down to look at a flower. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. The center started out pink, then turned purple, blue, aqua then green. It had all of his best friend's favorite colors. He leaned down to pick it. But too late he remembered that flowers were how Hades trapped Persephone. As if on que, the ground beneath him collapsed. he free fell towards the ground, not knowing what was happening. Just before he hit the ground, he thought of his empathy link.

_Help me, wherever you are._

* * *

**Sorry for the short chap, but as I said I have work. **

**A bientot,**

**Apeni**


	6. My sword

**Okay so I feel so horrible about not updating. I know I'm a major hypocrite because I told myself I would update at least once every three days, but hear me out.**

**1) I'm a horrible procrastinator**

**2) I was bit by the lazy bug **

**3) When that wore off, I had writer's block. I mean I had ideas, but I couldn't type them**

**So I give you a super long chapter to make up for it. This is the start of action, sort of... Oh BTW in this series, PJO exists and Nrissa is a huge PJO fan, and does visit this site. Only, she knows it's real.**

**Nrissa/Apeni POV (Nrissa is saying this, but these are my thoughts.)**

Okay, before any of you start thinking I'm weird, let me get one thing straight. I hate packing. Actually packing, unpacking or anything that involves cleaning or organizing. So when I said that, I didn't actually get up. Another thing is that when you are going into a dangerous mission, it's always good to pack early because when you're running from a monster, there's usually not enough time.

**3rd POV**

Nrissa looked around her dad's office. Then she noticed a cardboard box.

"Hey dad, what's that?"

He looked up.

" Oh your mom left that for you."

She looked inside the cardboard box. The first thing she pulled out was a tiny charm. It was a balance, colored red and purple. The symbol of her mother! She put it in the palm of her hand and it began to glow. When the light died down, it was now a hairclip. She put it in my hair to pull back her bangs. She sent a quick thank you to my mother because even though she was mad at her mother, it never was good to anger the gods. She wondered what the clip could be for, and if it was magical. Then she noticed a piece of fabric. It was a purse. The colors matched the charm, and it was embroidered with golden designs. 13 distinct shapes to be precise. Nrissa thought it actually looked cute. Then her dad, who was studying the book, called her over.

"Hey, you should come look at this myth."

Nrissa scooted over and looked at the title.

"The Elder Swords." she read.

"In the rule of Zeus, many minor gods and goddesses were unhappy with being neglected. So a group of them got together. Most believed that it was just a rally to earn respect and thrones, but some of them were actually plotting to overthrow the gods. There was a precisely calculated 13 minors, each one to overthrow a major god. Together they are called either the Minor Olympian Council or the Elder Gods. Only those in the group knew about it. To lead the invasion, Hecate, the leader, secretly approached a independent group of cyclopes. Using her magic and their skill, she intended to create double swords for each of them that could morph into their symbol of power. But in error, the second set turned into mortal celestial bronze swords. Only a mortal or demigod could use them.**( A/N They can still morph).** So these secret swords were called the Elder swords. But before they could carry out their plans, Kronos began to rise. The minor gods that wanted to overthrow Zeus realized that this would be easier and switched sides. After the second Titan war, the minors had no need to rebel, thanks to Percy Jackson. Unbeknownst to them however, the swords had a curse. There was a prophecy which stated that the 13 swords must become one for there truly to be peace. The demigod swords could only be gifted by the gods, and only to the worthy. When the 13 demigods unite, they will rid Olympus of a hidden threat to their peace."

On the next page, there were some scribbled facts about the swords.

- The charm will take a form easiest to it's owner

- The sword can be activated by squeezing the charm

- When the sword is plunged into the ground, it will once again become a charm and return to it's position

Good Luck

Nrissa then pulled out her hair clip. Could it be that this was her mother's Elder sword. She squeezed it gently and it indeed became a sword.**(These are the parts of a sword.)**The guard and the pommel were silver, but the main part was made of celestial bronze. The hilt was a twist of red and purple**( Imagine every other section a color)**, her mother's colors. Nrissa waved it around. The balance was perfect. She stabbed it into the carpet and it poofed away. She felt her hair, and sure enough, it was in her hair again.

Her dad just looked on with a smile as usual. Then he spoke up.

" Your mom said the bag is like Leo's toolbelt. Do you know what that means?"

Nrissa smiled. She had almost forgotten. Her favorite book series, Percy Jackson and The Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus. She was the only demigod who knew of it. Probably because she seemed to be the only demigod who could read both Greek and English well. The books were mostly true, but some tiny details were off. He father had gotten her Mark of Athena, but she hadn't read it yet. Some of it was in the future. Right now would be the time between TLO and TLH. Back at Camp, they were probably noticing Percy's disappearance.

" Dad, Leo's toolbelt is awesome. He can summon any tool from it, and there so limit to the amount of stuff he can put in."

Then she realized, this bag was bottomless. Than meant she didn't have to worry about packing, because she could just throw everything in there and not worry. She got up to her room, and threw 3 sleeping bags, _3 is a good number, _lots of Ambrosia and Nectar, all of her clothes, her wallet and other various things. The bag looked the same. Then Nrissa put her school supplies in so she could take it to school. Tomorrow, she would start scouting.

**Like it? Ok, I have a Q. In science class we got new lab groups on Monday. This weekend I was in La La land and I had a thought. Being the crazy person I am, I sent a prayer to Aphrodite saying If Connor and I are meant to be, please put us in the same lab group. Then I shook my head. On a normal basis I send the gods little requests about love which always get denied, no biggie. But then, on Monday, Connor and I did get put in the same group! And he said, I quote...**

**" Yes! Another smart person!"**

**So do you think this is a coincidence, or Aphrodite thinks we are meant to be? I lean towrds number two although my logical brain disagrees.**

**A bientot,**

**Apeni.**


	7. Idiot of the male species

**Sorry for the wait. As I explained, I'm in a bit of a grade pickle, so I haven't been able to upload. Actually I'm still in the pickle, but I felt so bad for not uploading. I hope you enjoy.**

Nrissa POV

This week was not a good week. I was looking for the demigod, but I couldn't find him/her. Plus I had to keep and eye out for the monster,which was also tricky. So this is how my week went:

Monday: 3rd POV

Nrissa picked up her tray. She started walking around, looking around the cafeteria. She was so preoccupied, she tripped over a table. Luckily, she kept her lunch intact. She sighed and sat down.

"What's wrong with you today?"

Nrissa looked over at Connor, who happened to be sitting at that table.

"Nothing, just looking for someone."

Nrissa leaned down to eat her food, but kept her eyes darting around the room. She practically didn't even have ADHD, so it was annoying to be on the watch. Connor looked at her, then shrugged.

Nrissa POV

So pretty much that's what happened all week. I scouted and epicly failed. For some strange reason, I always ended up at Connor's table. I didn't think much of it, but I should have. By Friday I was getting super antsy. Not only was it the end of the week, but fall break was coming up. If I left without finding this kid, who knows what could happen. So I was in this craziness, when this girl walked up to our table. She looked familiar, yet something told me she was new. She sat down right next to Connor and threw her arm around him. He looked totally awkward and he asked nervously,

" Um, do I know you?"

The girl smiled mischievously. She snapped her fingers and announced,

" Silly you. I'm your girlfriend remember? "

Connor nodded his head and smiled. Yeah, now I remembered. She was Connor's girlfriend! She sat with us... Wait a sec, Connor doesn't have a girlfriend. I shook my head and looked over suspiciously. I checked her aura. It seemed okay, but it felt fake, like a poster covering a hole in the wall. My hand tightened on her fork. I tapped the girl.

" I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

The bubbly girl whipped her hair back and turned around. Her face held a smile, but when she looked at me, her eyes looked evil and disapproving. She threw her hands around Connor.

" Come on sweetie, why are you sitting here with her? Join me at my table"

This time Connor removed her hands.

" Um, how about I stay here for Lunch, but we go out after school?"

The girl bobbed her head, then smirked at me. Oh I'm sure was sure that this girl is the monster. Wow, way to be obvious! That thing must be really desperate/ hungry. So I kept an eye on her. As the bell rang, I spotted Connor walk nervously towards the monster. My hand flew up to my hair clip for a sec. This was it. I felt slightly excited and nervous. My first real world battle! Was my training enough?Then I slung my bag. Every day I brought my bag just in-case I needed it. It made carrying everything so easy. I snuck up behind the pair, creeping slowly. The girl had thrown her arm around him. I wondered what she could be. A dracnae, a gorgon? Then I felt a chill in the air. The girl began to transform before my very eyes. I recognized the mismatched legs, the fangs and bloodshot eyes immediately. Empousai, of course! To double-check, I looked at her aura. It transformed into a single green bar, which stood for evil energy.

I recognized her, but Connor was an idiot of the male species, so he didn't see through the mist. I took a breath. I'd have to use my lack of ADHD to an advantage. So the empousai was about to lean for a kiss, when I cleared my throat.

"Um, I'm not sure if you know this, but PDA is banned in public here. So unless you're going to take that kiss elsewhere, I'd recommend you keep it modest."

I said all this while shifting my weight on one hip and swinging my bag on my finger. I had to make her think I was uninterested. The empousai fell for it.

"Foolish mortal, learn not to meddle in what you do not understand. Now I will get my revenge."

Ha as if. You can't get revenge on the princess of revenge. She tried to manipulate the mist.

"You are a dog and you like to eat out of a trashcan." she said.

For a sec I lost control, then got it back. I had already pulled out my pin and slowly walked up to the empousai. It was time to see if the move I practiced would work.

" You see, there is a small flaw in your plan. I'm not mortal."

I swung my hand while squeezing the charm. If any of my measurements were off, I'd be toast. But sure enough, the sword came out milliseconds before chopping off her head.

"Sisters!" she wailed as a last word, before turning to dust. I put my sword back in my hair. I smirked at Connor. He was hyperventilating. Then he narrowed his eyes at me.

" What do you mean you're not mortal? Wait a sec, you're a..a..."

I smiled. He knew what I was. I mean both of us were a part of the PJO fan club on our school's social networking site. Heck, we were President and VP.

" Yes Connor, I am a D-E-M-I-G-O-D. Now let's get out of here before her 'Sisters' show up."

I grabbed his hands. They were ice-cold. So we both ducked into an alley, watching for more monsters.

" So what now?"

I bit my lip. I was planning to lead him home, but that would put Dad in danger. Plus Connor needed some stuff.

"Are your parents home?" I asked.

His face stiffened. Oops, added the s on there.

" My dad is not in the picture right now and my 'Mom' is partying somewhere across the country. So no." he spat.

" Well then, good. We're going there."

He started to protest, then shook his head. Connor lived in a small 1 bedroom apartment in the poor part of town. He led me inside.

" So tell me more. What just happened."

Normally this would be hard, but Connor knew about the books. He had ADHD but could read English as well as Greek. I waved my hands around mystically.

" Yes Connor. The magical world of PJO exists and I live in it. You too are part of this craziness." I said, stiffing a laugh. He frowned.

" This isn't funny!"

My smile vanished.

" Look dude, it's plain and simple. I'm a demigod, my mom is a god. You're a demigod, and your dad is a god. I saved you from a monster and you need to get to Camp Half-Blood. Capische?"

He nodded, then his face became a crazy smile.

" Wait a sec, the PJO books are real? This is awesome. "

For a sec I thought he was going to go all Nico on me. You know with the crazy questions, but he stopped himself.

" Wait, so that storm was really Typhon? And the Titan War..."

I looked down.

" I was there. It was really hard,seeing all those people die, so many friends. But the war is over now, and that's all that matters"

He looked deep in thought.

"So, around which book is happening now?"

" Um this is right after TLO but before TLH. Annabeth should be losing Percy soon. The rest is the future. Look you can't tell anyone about this. Only you, me and Rick now about it being true."

Connor jumped up.

"Wait, you met him?"

I smiled. We met at Camp, and boy was that interesting.

" Yes,we did. And no I'm not answering anymore questions."

He smiled.

" Don't worry, I learned my lesson from Nico. I'm not a hyperactive 10 year old anymore. So when are we leaving?"

" Tomorrow. We have to careful, two teenagers going CC alone. I told Dad I'd be leaving soon, so don't worry. Go pack for Camp tonight."

Connor nodded

" Oh and another thing. Until we find you a good sword, use this."

I tossed him something I had made at Camp. It was a rhombus shaped piece of metal. Half of it was covered with black material, like a handle. The other triangle was used for stabbing.

" Be careful."

Connor practiced stabbing the air with it.

"Thanks."

Then he ran into his room to pack. I wondered who his dad might be. He reminded me of Nico, but Hades hadn't broken the vow, had he?

**So...What do ya think? So do you want me to upload multiple short chapters or few long chapters like this one? It wasn't meant to be like this, I just let it flow. Well tell me if it was worth the wait?**

**Apeni**


	8. The taxi

**Hey I'm uploading now. Yay. So this is to I am Thalia. Hunter of Artemis. for being my friend.**

I woke up feeling uncomfortable. I felt crushed and something heavy was on me. Opening my eyes, I saw someone on top of my sleeping bag. Immediately I screeched and pushed them off. That someone turned out to be Connor.

"Whaa?" he asked sleepily

" Why in the world were you on top of me, idiot?" I said angrily

" On top of..huh?"

Then he seemed to notice he was on the ground. He sat up, then his face turned red.

"Oh, um, sometimes I fall out of bed."

" Well you could have mentioned that before I put my sleeping bag next to it."

I ran my hand through my hair in annoyance. When I hit my clip, I remebered. Today we were supposed to leave for camp. I rolled up my bag and put it away. Then I went to the bathroom to change. When I came out, Connor was wearing a black shirt with purple stripes, and jeans. I was wearing my black guitar shirt and a long pink skirt.

" Ready" I asked

He nodded. Then we both grabbed our stuff and headed out. I opened my map.

" Okay, so we're in Phoenix, but I moved from OH, so lets get there first. I'm thinking we should take a taxi as close as we can to Tulsa, then rest. I know it would take longer, monster's and all, but we needed a base plan.

" Do you have cash?"

I nodded my head. I pulled out my wallet, then we walked towards a taxi place. They were a little skeptical at first, but we convinced them. So on the way there, Connor looked at me. His eyes were full of excitement and brimming with questions. I sighed.

"Go ahead, ask me a question."

" I don't have any questions. I read the books" he replied defiantly

" Good. I really don't have any patience. It's bad enough I'm going to the last place I want to."

His face looked confused.

"Why?"

I sighed

"It's a long story, plus I really don't wish to stay in the Hermes cabin. It may be less crowded but it's still annoying."

"You haven't been claimed? What about the gift?"

"One, it only happened a few months ago. Two, I'm only 14."

I made it all logical, but in honesty, I was peeved. Mom visited me and I knew things about her, but no one else but Chiron knew. I mean, why couldn't she claim me now? Suddenly, I was on Mt. Olympus, well not really. It was a dream, but in the morning.

" Yes my dear."

I spun around. Mom! I know it's totally out of character, but I gave her a hug.

" Thanks for the presents" I said

She smiled and brushed back my hair. Then I asked her.

" Now that you have a throne and cabin, can you claim me?"

Her smile dropped and she stepped back. She motioned for me to sit down. I did.

"That's why I summoned you. I was going to, when I was visited by the fates. They said that until certain events fell into place, it would be catastrophic to claim you. I just didn;t want you to think I ignored you. I don't want you to end up like your brother."

I gulped. Ethan Nakamura, the famous child of Nemesis. I tried not to cry.

"I understand."

"Good, now watch that little friend of yours. He's ...well, special. Keep an eye on him."

I blinked and Connor was next to me. What did she mean, special? Suddenly the taxi came to a halt.

"What happened?" I asked.

The driver looked embarrassed.

" I ran out of gas. I can make it to the station though. Sorry."

We pulled up to a station, then Connor looked at me.

" I have to pee" he said, looking desperate.

I sighed, again. Man, this kid was going to test my patience. We got out and went into the mini-mart.

He went to the bathroom, and I went back to the taxi. Almost. I was halfway there, when I felt something. I turned around and there was a dark figure. On instinct I whipped out my sword and lunged. The figure fought me back. We fought for a minute, then I realized it was a male.

On a side note, I thought of something. You know how they say guys shouldn't hit girls, and girls get offended. Well I believe the real reason is because girls know where their Achilles spot is. So, out of instinct, I jabbed my knee up. I got the intended result. He groaned and fell over. I leaned and pulled off his hood, then gasped.

It was...

**Haha, cliffy. If you PM/Review by today, my next chapter might be up either today or tomorrow. So, read Ch extra and put your thoughts, s'il vous plait!**


	9. Frozen?

**Hey, I'm finally here w/ update. Okay so I'll address an issue here:**

**Random Reviewer:**

**Freaky powers, multiple patrons? I smell a Mary sue/ Gary stu**

**Okay so I have some parts to this rant**

**1)****First think of Jason.**

**He has freaky powers,(Can summon lightning), has multiple patrons( Zeus and Hera), but does that make him a perfect Gary Stu? No, he has his own flaws and problems.**

**2) You're only on the 1st chapter. It's supposed to be exciting to draw people in. If the character looks like a failure, why would anyone read the story.**

**3) It's technically from N's point of view. She's not the type of person to just randomly think of what her flaws are in the middle of a "fight" She flaws, you don't know them yet.**

**Yeah so, that's my rant. See I'm not going to decline a flame, I'm going to logically dispute it, or use it to help. See, her fatal flaws are going to came out this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Nico?!

What in the Hades was he doing here? He groaned and I came back into reality. I offered him my hand and slapped my other one over my mouth.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry, I thought you were a monster!"

He blinked and then he frowned.

"How do you know who I am?"

I let out a breath.

" I'm one of the unclaimed demigods in the Hermes cabin. I saw you around camp sometimes."

Okay, that was sort of lie. After reading the books, I may have followed him when he came to camp. What? Give a fangirl a break. He straightened himself, and a thought dawned on me. He was twelve, two years younger than me. Aw man, I can't like a guy who's only in middle school. Oh well, there are enough 7th grade Nico fangirls to go around. Before I could ask him something, he queried,

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm with another demigod, heading to camp."

"Who?"

"His name is Connor."

"Stoll?"

"No, another Connor. He's unclaimed."

Nico looked around.

"Where is he?"

I shrugged my shoulders. He looked annoyed.

"How could you let a new demigod out of your sight. You should have gone with him!"

A blush rose on my face.

"He went to restroom! I doubt he'd want me following him."

Now his face turned red as well. I was about to tell him to go, when we heard a crash. We locked eyes and ran towards the sound. As we turned the building, we saw Connor facing a huge hellhound. It's nose looked red, and I saw Connor holding the thing I gave him. It's tip was totaled. That's the last time I use a mix of celestial bronze and gemstone.

I should have charged, but I froze up. The truth was, I wasn't a good demigod at all. The only way I beat that empousai is because I planned it and was able to stay calm. In a situation like this, my brain was melting. One part of me screamed,'Take out your stupid sword and kill it'. That part was ignored. Then another part said, 'Hey remember your oath!' Oh yeah. I foolishly swore on the Styx after TLO that I would never hurt a hellhound if I could help it. I know, I'm an idiot, but I liked Mrs. O'Leary.

"Nico," I hissed, "Can you IDK, guide it away using your son of Hades stuff?"

He looked at me strange, but complied. He slowly walked towards the hellhound and tried to coax it. When that plan failed, he sliced it with his awesome black sword. Then I ran towards them.

"Oh my gods! Connor are you o..."

I noticed something really embarrassing. I turned away and said,

"Connor...um check your fly."

He totally turned red. Then he seemed to notice Nico. I smiled.

"Connor meet Nico Di Angelo."

Connor's eyes bugged out and his jaw almost dropped.

"The Nico?"

He was probably going to ruin our secret, but I sent him a glare. Nico looked confused again. Connor blushed.

"Um.. she told me about you."

Nico looked amused and I sent him another glare. Great, now Nico was getting the wrong idea.

"So, what are you guys doing at a random gas station."

I pointed towards the taxi, whose driver looked at little peeved. He shrugged, then sai

"I can shadow travel you to Camp, if you want."

I smiled.

"Yes, that would be nice."

Connor headed to the taxi. He told the man it was okay, and that we found another transport. He looked sceptically at me and Nico, then shrugged. After he was paid, he sped off. Connor gave me the shattered remains of the thingy.

"Sorry" he said.

"No, don't be. I should be sorry for giving you that ugly thing. Weapon-making is not my forte."He cracked a smile, then he stared at something. He rushed over to some half-buried thing. For some reason, he dug it up. It was a black skull charm, attached to a silver chain.

"Connor don't touch that! It could be dangerous." I shrieked

He ignored me and put it on, mesmerized. Nico frowned.

" That looks familiar."

I felt a tingle and I said,

" Squeeze the charm."

They both stared at me, but Connor squeezed it. It glowed and turned into a sword, identical to mine. The only difference was that the hilt was a twist of black and silver instead of red and purple. It was an elder sword, I was sure.

"Woah" was all he said. He swished it around, and it was perfectly balanced. Of course, all elder swords are perfect. He accidentally stabbed the ground, and it turned back into a bracelet, sitting on his wrist. Now even Nico's eyes popped.

"Wow, what a coincidence. Well, we should head to camp soon. Grab your stuff."

We grabbed our stuff, then headed to the shadows.

* * *

**Que? Sorry about the fight, I'm not good at writing battle. If you think this lacks something, PM/Review and I'll add. Okay, so once I get all 13 demigods, the a/n will be happily deleted, so you never have to see it again. So please, help a fellow fanfic out.**


	10. A day in the life of CZ

**Okay so this is for Trident449 for submitting some demigods**

It was another boring day at school. I trudged through the day, not really caring about what I was doing. Due to my caffeine overdose last night, I wasn't able to sleep. So, I was zombie girl today. Suddenly I heard my name.

"Centora! Please try to stay awake in class."

The whole class burst out in titter. Uh, why did I go through this? I heaved a breath. We were reading the stupid Odyssey, and it wasn't easy to stay awake. Then I remembered my last dream, and shivers went down my back. So after an agonizing 40 minutes, the bell finally rang. I got up to face my friend, Sonya. She smirked at me.

" Oh can it. You fall asleep everyday."

Her grin grew.

"But I sit in the back, and therefore don't get caught."

She leaned down and pulled out her phone. Man, having a phone in class was one thing, but charging it using the classroom outlet was a whole new level. I shook my head.

"Soya, you are a riot."

Soya was my nickname for her after she 'accidentally' misspelled her name on the uniform. The two of us headed down the stairs towards the cafeteria. We were eating peacefully, when the music started. Sonya got a wild look on her face and jumped up. She did her signature dance, causing me to burst into hysterics. Everyone looked at us, but we were to crazed to care. After I recovered, I asked her,

" How many energy drinks did you have yesterday?"

" Five." she answered with a smile," And a coffee this morning."

I shook my head again. That was even more caffeine than I had. How did this girl get through the day. Wait, she had drama and dance today. After she finally sat down, I asked her a question.

" How do you deal with bad dreams?"

She looked at me for a second, not speaking.

" I have insomnia remember? I don't get much sleep, and when I do, it's more like being passed out."

I nodded. Of course the only person I could talk to was an insomniac. Something tugged in the back of my mind. There was someone I could talk to, but it just wasn't possible now.

So they day went on, uneventfully until math class. I was on my way there, when I saw a bunch of juniors harassing a freshman. I had heard about stuff like this, but had never seen it happen.

" Listen kid, we warned you. Never sit in our lunch seats again, or you'll get worse. This is just a little taste."

The boy closed his fist, but I jumped in just in time.

" Hey what's going on here? The bell is going to ring soon. I'm sure a tardy won't look so good on a transcript."

The idiot narrowed his eyes, but stepped back.

"I respect you lady and have no argument with you. Please mind your business and let me handle this. But even I have some decency."

He scowled at the boy and sauntered away. The freshman fixed his glasses and looked at me.

" Hi, I'm Centora. What is your name?"

" Andy" he replied

I smiled, then turned towards my class.

**So, this is a little scene. Since she was the first to submit, she gets the Thetis/Hypnos pair. The others are still open though. So I realized something today. **

**1) Me and Connor both take French, the language of love**

**2) The class we have together is Chemistry( and Physics but who cares)**

**Anyone else smelling a cheesy romance? :)**

**To be continued...**

**Apeni**


	11. Why must Art always be hidden?

**This is a little one-shot of Arthurus's back-story. he will be at Camp now. Hey Trident449, please tell me if I nailed this one as well.**

* * *

I was 12, no 11 and a half when I came to camp. We had just moved from Chicago to New York on "business". Later I found out that Dad had been fired and

we lived in an alley. It wasn't a good place to start with. Add crazy monsters that were hidden by the mist, and you've got a horrible life. It was dad's murder

that finally sent me flying. I stumbled around the state, searching for a place to go. After 6 uncomfortable days, I found a strawberry farm. My hunger drove me

towards them, but I also felt something else. As I was about to pluck one, I found myself facing an angry girl.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Picking a strawberry?" I asked weakly

The girl looked like she was going to hurt me, when her expression changed. Puzzled, she asked me.

"How did you get past the border?"

Border? As far as I knew, there were no borders. The girl grabbed my collar and brought my face to hers.

"Are you one of us, huh? Or are you a monster?"

I gulped. She dropped me, and sized me up.

"Come on. Chiron will want to see you."

The next few hours involved a rude drunkard, a man in a wheelchair and a long video about the Greek gods. I learned my mom lived on the Empire State

Building, but I wasn't allowed to meet her until she wanted to see me. I didn't care, I didn't more let down family members. So I stayed in the Hermes cabin for

the next few years. My life changed. Camp Half-Blood was my home, being a demigod was my life. I slowly lost my memories of pain and hardship, but I had

already left this world in mind. For some reason I was attracted to the Hephaestus cabin, but I wasn't as good as them with metal working. My height still

bothered me. I mean I kept hitting my head everywhere and I always stuck out in a crowd. Of course, I wonder how a cyclops would get around.

Everyday I trained, always taking pleasure in my achievements. I mean I lived for those tiny put-ups and comments that made me glow. But I still hadn't found

satisfaction. Every missed stroke, every blow I took reminded me of all the nasty things I knew of. Secretly I prayed to see or at least know my mom, but to no

avail. Another year-rounder, Annabeth, told me not worry. But she had it easy, Athena had claimed her already. The first year of my stay, I felt a crave for a

quest. You know, maybe my mom would be proud? But until Percy arrived, no one had ever gotten one. After that, the second Titan war had taken up all our

time. We lost so many campers, I was lucky to be alive. But little did I know, my part was still yet to come.

**Still waiting for more ideas/help. My A/N will be deleted when the chap goes up, which will happen when I get an idea and/or all my demigods are created.**


	12. Camp at last

**So here is my Camp Half-Blood chapter. Sorry if it's not that good, I just really wanted to update so bad.**

* * *

I stepped out from the shadow and noticed we were at the base of Half Blood Hill. For a second I closed my eyes, breathing in the sweet smell of the strawberries. Then I tripped over something. It was a rusty sword. Bile rose in my throat at the reminder of our precarious lives. Connor came running and crashed into me. He didn't look too fazed. I looked around to make sure Nico wasn't around, then grabbed his shoulders.

"Okay so I can't stress enough how big of a secret the books are. Don't do anything to suggest you know all this, just try to act dumb. That shouldn't be too hard."

He protested, then nodded. Nico came climbing up the hill and we all walked past Peleus, whom I waved to. We entered Camp and a wave of homesickness washed over me. The truth was, I didn't hate camp, I was just angry at myself for being so out of place here. At school my thinking was useful, but here I was a wimp. Unlike many campers, I wasn't mad at the gods, I mean they have their reasons. I feel the books didn't portray them accurately. The only people I'm mad at are the Titans and their parents. So much blood was shed because of them. I felt a hand infront of my face.

"Hello, Nrissa are you there?"

I shook my head to clear it. Nico took Connor to the big house and I just headed towards the Hermes Cabin. Slightly less crowed, but the Hermes kids' antics totally ruined it. There was toilet paper everywhere, some campers hiding from angry Ares kids and Connor and Travis were singing about string cheese. Home Sweet Home. I walked in.

" Hey Nrissa, what are you doing here? I thought you were a summer camper?

"I am, or at least I was. I had to escort a new camper here."

I was about to set my things on my bunk from summer, when I remembered something. Last year I was a weak, sniveling thing and the Hermes boys had taken all my things. So this time, I had a plan. I pulled out my elder sword and pointed it at the boys.

"Listen, if any of you touch my stuff, I will gut you worse than Annabeth and Clarisse"

I twirled my sword menacingly, which caused me to drop with with a clang. Some snickers started. I got angry, which was the perfect time to show off my new skills. I turned to Travis, who had done many pranks in his lifetime. I closed my eyed and viewed his scale. My power caused him to turn around, trip over toilet paper and somehow get covered with silly string. I grinned my evil smile and said,

" That's just a preview"

They all scooted back, leaving me to my unpacking. One little girl came up and said,

" Is your mom Hecate?"

I wanted to shake my head, but I just replied

"I don't know"

So ten minutes later, Connor came running in the cabin with an unnatural grin plastered on his face. He opened his mouth, but I silenced him with a glare. This wasn't the time. He walked in, and plopped his stuff on the bunk above mine. Having learned my lesson, I switched our things. I then turned him around.

"Everybody, this is Connor, the kid who goes to my school."

They all waved hi and introduced themselves, leaving me all alone. After a while, all the cabin-mates went to their classes. Since the day was half over, ours didn't start till tomorrow. So, me and Connor went for a walk.

"So, how was your tour?"

"Awesome! An unclaimed camper, Arthurus, lead me around. The only one who had been here longer than him is Annabeth."

Hmm, Arthurus? Oh yeah. He was one of the few unclaimed who stayed on our side. I heard he had been here since he was 11.

"There's a lot more to this camp than what the book said. So may campers and all of them are so friendly and nice. Are you sure this is Camp Half-Blood?"

I sighed

"Do keep in mind that this is the time that there was no book. Of course readers wouldn't be interested when there is no issues. Besides, I wonder where Percy is right now?"

Just then a conch shell blew, signaling dinner. We ran to the mess hall, getting the worst spot on the crowded table. I looked at the Athena table. Annabeth looked extremely happy, so Percy was still here. But when I looked at the Poseidon table, it was empty. I glanced at Connor, who seemed to have reached the same conclusion. Tonight, he would be taken.

After sacrificing to Mom and whoever Connor's dad was, dinner went on smoothly. I caught Annabeth casting nervous glances at her boyfriend's table. I sighed, this was going to be so heartbreaking. At least I knew that they would get together eventually, right? Besides, I was excited to see Leo, Piper and Jason. Then I could judge for myself who was better. I turned and looked at the Hades table. Nico was hunched over. Suddenly, I thought about one of my favorite FanFic pairings, Thalico. See, as a story, the two of them fit so well together. But after knowing them for real, they just weren't for each other, Hunter or not. I still continued supporting Thalico, just on FanFic of course.

Suddenly Connor nudged me, almost causing me to fall off. He apologized, but I was still miffed. The cabin was starting to clear their table. I put away my plate, then we all headed back. I was tired, so I just headed back. Connor, assuming something, followed me. I climbed up the ladder when he spoke.

"Soo..."

"So what? You know the drill."

" Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Do you have MoA?"

I looked down at him.

"Yes, yes I do. I know it's risky,but I have to know the ending. I have reached the part where Leo, Hazel and Frank are going back to the ship. Who knew Chiron had fishy relatives?"

He looked at me in confusion. I laughed.

"Go to bed. Everything will make sense eventually."

And so I drifted off.

* * *

**So, the next few chapters will be a little bit of fillers till the quest starts. I need more people to create demigods, or it's not really a competition! I might even give a reward to those who enter...**

**Apeni**


	13. What?

**Hey sorry for the wait. This is a mystery chapter. Can you guess who the speaker is? There is special reason for this chapter explained later. :)**

* * *

**Mystery POV**

I shook myself off. This place seemed damp and dusty and naturally, I didn't like it. My t-shirt was wrinkled and my jeans were riding up. I considered taking

them off, but you never knew. Someone could be watching. They were always watching. It wouldn't do me any good to keep a secret for this long and blow it in

one moment of carelessness. Now that I had an inkling of security, I got up. The air smelled humid and sort of sweet. I tried to get my bearings. I scrambled to

my feet, only to fall back down. Oh Styx. I must have broken my ankle from the fall. No matter, I needed to get somewhere safe. I sensed that the ceiling was

thinner towards the left, so I went in that direction, albeit painfully. After what seemed like an hour of dragging and whispered curses, I saw a tiny gleam of

light. Part of me wanted to run up and burst out, but I stopped myself. If I was to be rescued, wouldn't it make sense to stay in one place? It would make my

location easier to find. But I realized it wasn't a risk worth taking. I was my own person and I couldn't just lay around waiting for help. I had to find my own way

around. Struggling, I brought myself upwards. After collapsing for a second,I thought of what to do. Whoever was after me, they would know I was weak.

Mortal hospitals bothered me, but now it was my only chance. Just my luck, there was one nearby. Using my last ounce of strength, I pulled into the place. The

lady there looked at me.

"Name and issue please"

" Um... I have a sprained ankle and I don't have anyone to help me"

The counter lady shrugged.

"That's dandy kid but what's your name?"

I panicked. I wasn't going to give my real name so I picked the first name that came to mind.

"Drew, my name is Drew"

You know, it's kind of funny. This was the name closest to mine, and I would use it for future fake names. Soon they pulled me into an empty room and began

setting my ankle. I know I must seem stupid whining over an ankle, but I'm not as strong as the rest of my friends. Speaking of them, I hope they're not

worried too badly. They have their own problems and I don't want them to freak out too much. Once I get a good place, I would Iris message them. Yes, that

was wise. With that last thought, I let fatigue take over and went to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so over break I was thinking about a certain someone *wink wink* So I thought " I sat in front of him in 1st Quarter, same lab group in 2nd quarter, what's next. Will we be sitting next to each other 3rd?" But I dismissed that. We got new seats this quarter. and guess what? Obviously from my joy, someone I like sits next to me. Plus, that person will talk to me everyday. So, I promised each event a new chapter and what is better than this? Sorry about the quality, I wanted to update, but my actual chapter is almost done. So guess who is talking :)**

**Thanks,**

**Apeni**


	14. First Day

**Okay so I originally thought to upload two chapters to make up, but I couldn't finish the other one. So I made a long filler chapter. Also If you are reading this, please go to my profile, go to OC's for TCB and leave a review. It may be taken down soon, so I want to finish the competition before then. Also, if anyone has any more couples for Legacies of CHB, do tell. I will have a poll up for some debated ones. Thanks. **

* * *

I woke up feeling like trouble was around the corner. I sat up and took in my surroundings. Luckily Dawn was just coming up now. I swung my feet off my bed and made the mistake of looking up. Two brown eyes were staring at me creepily.

"Connor!" I hissed, startled

He shrugged.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business. Go back to sleep."

I got up and showered. Once I was refreshed, I went to the training arena. I hated blood and gore, but I needed to train for personal safety. I pulled out my elder sword and began hacking at the training dummy. I managed to lop off its head by the time Mark, a son of Ares, showed up.

"Not bad, but you could use some work. Try holding it like this, you'll get more leverage."

I know what you're thinking, a son of Ares is being nice? Mark was a pretty nice guy, but that didn't mean he couldn't whoop you in a fight. So we were sparring for about 30 minutes when Connor came running up. I thanked Mark for his help, then followed my crazy friend to the Big House. We got our training schedule from Chiron. Just great! I had a bunch of sword-Fighting today and my first class tomorrow was Greek mythology. Don't get me wrong, I loved the class. It's just, I can't read Greek as well I should be able to. Oh well, I'll just have to struggle through it. So I grabbed my sword and headed down to the arena. I started thinking about random things. Like Percy's sword is called Riptide and Piper's dagger is Katropis. Can I name my sword? When I got down to the arena, I saw that it was Arthurus who was teaching the class.

(A/N I'm not good with describing any sort of sword fight)

"Okay class, let's get started. How many of you have your own sword?"

For once I was able to raise my hand. A girl next to me looked envious. Even Arthurus looked surprised at the number of people that had their own sword. Poor guy, he knew that most swords were given by our immortal parent.

I was partnered with a boy from the Apollo cabin. I knew their specialty was bow and arrow, but he wanted to get better at his close combat. I took out my hairclip and my beautiful sword came out. I took the stance Mark showed me and we started. I managed to get some hits on him, but ultimately, he won. Arthurus was watching everyone's progress.

"Good job Nrissa. You seem to be improving. If you keep going at this pace, maybe we can bump you to the intermediate class. You just need to widen your focus a little more. Try not to zone in on one thing"

He nodded his head and walked away. For a hour or two more, I battled the son of Apollo. I got really close to beating him, but he was just too good. I needed to find a way to make up for lack of ADHD.

Afterwards, I met Katie at basket weaving. It was surprisingly fun. The nymphs love to gossip a lot, so I mostly tuned them out. But then, they started talking about Percy. Apparently nobody could find him and his girlfriend Annabeth was starting to get worried. I took a deep breath. Just a few more months, and they will be back together on a dangerous warship. So I continued tuning out the nymphs. I made two baskets by the end of the hour.

By that time, it was time for lunch. The Hermes cabin all shoved onto one table and miraculously we all fit. Plus it helped that Kylie and Jacob were claimed not two seconds after we sat down. I knew there had to be something Aphrodite in a guy who spent 60+ minutes getting ready. This meant that all of us had a little more room. I was starting to get uncomfortable with Connor squeezing up against me. Hasn't that kid heard of personal space?

So afterwards, I heard talk of a Capture the Flag this friday going around. So I started thinking how to get either Ares, Athena, Nike or all three cabins on the Hermes side. I mean come on, these cabins are good people to have on our side. Then I felt someone run into me and I almost fell face first. I got up, ready to berate whoever it was. Then I noticed it was a Nike camper. I smiled mentally.

"Sorry" he said

" Sorry won't cut it. I need you to do something for me, a favor."

The boy shook his head, then looked at me suspiciously.

" I'm not helping you prank someone."

I laughed.

"No I just need your cabin to be partners with mine for the game."

He tried to act all cocky for a sec.

"You do realize how much in demand my cabin is. That's a pretty big favor you're asking"

He put his arm around me.

"But for you, I may be willing"

I immediately took his arm off of me.

"Look dude, this is strictly professional. I'm not that kind of girl. If you want an easier chance of victory, go bug the Aphrodite cabin."

This time he laughed

"I was just kidding. So we have a deal then. Nike and Hermes have a pact this Friday, but only this one you hear?"

I nodded then walked off. Nike, check. Now off to Athena and Ares tomorrow. Right now, the cabin was cleaning for inspection. Hermes cabin is a junkyard and I really hate chores. The cabin was in a mad rush, with the girls berating the boys. Luckily Kylie had stopped by to pick up her stuff and decided to help. After kicking out the actual Hermes boys for their antics, the rest of us started picking up the mess. Those boys have secret stashes of everything! The time passed by quickly and the only awkward moment was when I tripped on a banana peel, cliché I know, and right on top of Arthurus! His face was so red, I had to stop myself from laughing. Then I looked up and saw Connor watching me. He suddenly looked away, leaving me extremely baffled.

Cabin inspection went great. We actually got a 3 for once! Travis casually said this should be our regular strategy so I threw a pillow at him. The rest of the day went uneventfully, if you don't count the missing Percy stuff. I don't fret because I know all this already. Connor kept sneaking me glances every time it was mentioned.

When it finally came time to sleep, I had a demigod dream. I was in a dark hole with not much light. I squinted at a shape before realizing it was Eric! Our empathy link! He turned towards me in alarm.

_"Nrissa, thank the gods. Look I fell in some sort of trap and I can't seem to get out. My nature sense says I'm in the west coast, but I don't know where. Please, come and help me."_

After that, every thing seemed to black out.

* * *

**So? Don't worry, Nrissa will get her first quest next chapter, I need to write that part. Also, those of you good at prophecies, PM me please! Remember, OC's please! I will grant one request of each of the selected people**.

**Okay so I know you all are annoyed with me for doing what I hate in other stories, the long wait. Well, to make it up, again was going to do two chapters, but I had half of each. Then I planned to finish this one, which I did. Then Google Chrome blocked the account part of FanFiction and I couldn't upload. I waited a month, then gave in and used Firefox. Now, my usual schedule will be back up and running.**

**And for those of you into my love story, this quarter has been amazing. Connor and I get to talk a whole hour every day! He uses my calculator and I get to help him with work. But, I have a tiny inkling that he is close with this girl named Stephanie.**

**Apeni**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Guys,

So I am really sorry about this, but I kind of forgot about this for a while. I was thinking of just deleting this story, but i felt a little bad, and maybe I will get some inspiration over this coming summer. So, I will let you guys decide. If I get 5 people who want me to continue (review or pm I don't care), I will continue. And if you like making oc's, go to my other story and submit you oc there. Thanks

Apeni

Will Delete When Uploading New Chapter


End file.
